martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul World
The Soul World is the entirety of the 33 Heavens' spiritas homeland and influence. The scope of their influence ranges from the seven heavens they posses and the Akashic Dream Universe that they took for their own. It could be said that the Soul World was a den of tigers and dragons, one could say that the masters in this world far surpassed any of the three races. In many areas of the Soul World, World Kings are not as fierce as they were in the Divine Realm. There were even many Empyreans that could easily contend with the masters from the saint race! Overview The main universe of the Soul World was also the largest universe of the Soul World’s seven Heavens. This universe had 4800 great worlds and their martial arts civilization had been inherited continuously for over 8 billion years. The so-called inheritance that continued for over 8 billion years meant that for the last 8 billion years, there had been no great calamities that ruined them. Rather, they only developed to higher heights without ever being destroyed. This allowed this universe’s martial arts civilization to reach an inconceivable degree of glory. And the background of the spiritas’ main universe had reached depths so great that it was almost impossible to imagine. The spiritas possessed more than seven universes, and over half of the entire soul race’s strength was concentrated in their main universe. From 5 billion years ago, after the spiritas’ main universe had existed for over 3 billion years, True Divinities began to appear amongst the ranks of the spiritas martial artists. Generation upon generation of True Divinities would also leave behind their own inheritances that accumulated over time. Chapter 1834 - Seventh Revolution Sheng Mei Central Continent Within the Divine Realm, Soul World, or universes that the saints resided in, one could often see giant mainlands floating in the vast nothingness of space. These mainlands weren’t like bare wooden planks, but were surrounded but layers upon layers of infinite nebulous space. From the outside, they often had the shape of ellipsoid domes, like unbelievably large eggs. As for the nebulas surrounding these central mainlands, there were innumerable planets that dwelled within, most of them even larger than the Sky Spill Planet. From this, it could be seen just how vast the area of these mainlands was. A Heavens’s great worlds each had at least one such central mainland. And, without a doubt, each one of these central mainlands was the liveliest place of the entire great world. Heavens Main Universe * Soul Rapture Holy Lands - top organization in the entire Soul World. Great Worlds * Yellow Springs World - under Myriad Ghost Dreamsoul Heaven * Cardinal Sky World - one of the larger great worlds within Dreamsoul Heaven’s 3600 great worlds. ** Cardinal Sky Heavenly Palace - top organization of Cardinal Sky World. ** Zenith Palace - one of the weaker World King Holy Lands. Humanity In the Soul World, humans are nothing but mortals raised in cages. They lack strength and they have no inheritances. For the last billion years, a human Empyrean has never appeared amongst their ranks. Although humanity’s ancient inheritances had been severed by the spiritas, they should have kept the most outstanding of the inheritances. The large spiritas influences didn’t completely destroy these inheritances but rather retained them for future use. If certain heaven-shocking rare geniuses were to appear amongst the spiritas that could dual cultivate soul and energy, then they could use these inheritances to their advantage. Lin Ming himself was the greatest beneficiary of the dual cultivating system. After taking the best inheritances of humanity, the spiritas then caged in the geniuses of humanity to observe their dantians. This was treating them no differently than animals to be experimented upon. After being inspired to create their virtual dantian method, they were then able to cultivate the essence gathering system.Chapter 1796 – Zenith Palace Trivia * The spiritas has 4-5 True Divinities currently in their ranks. With 4-5 of these old monsters, then the spiritas would truly be considered the top race in the entire 33 Heavens, even beating the saint race by a single or even two True Divinity. * Humans shouldn’t be welcomed anywhere in the Soul World. As they were considered an inferior race here it was normal for them to be discriminated against. Humans that were janitors and servants likely made up a great deal of the population. Reference Category:Spiritas Category:33 Heavens